


The Restaurant

by sergeantbee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkwardness, Blushing, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Protective Bucky Barnes, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeantbee/pseuds/sergeantbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bucky's attention drifted to the table next to him. It was a two seater with man and a woman sat facing each other. The man he didn't pay much attention too at first, but the woman was so beautiful it was impossible not to look at her."</p><p>Bucky's first time in a restaurant since 1943 is eventful to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :3 i got this idea from an otp prompt on Tumblr and it just seemed like something Bucky would do. I hope you enjoy <3 and please let me know what you think :)

"Listen Buck, it'll be nice. Sam says it's a good restaurant." Steve said.

"I haven't been to a restaurant since 1943, this is all sort of...new to me." Bucky replied, looking at his best friend. "And it's not the food I'm worried about."

Steve gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder, "You'll be fine."

They were walking side by side towards the restaurant. Steve had thought it would do Bucky good to get out of the apartment for a while and see some real life people that weren't him and Sam. Bucky was reluctant at first, afraid that someone may recognise him or that his arm would gain unwanted attention. But they came to a compromise when Steve said he could cover his arm up and they'd just have a main course and be out of there.

As they drew closer to the restaurant they saw Sam waiting outside, hands in his pockets. He was dressed smartly in a white shirt and navy blazer and his black shoes were shined within an inch of their life. Panic shot through Bucky, he didn't realise he'd need to get dressed up, nothing he was wearing seemed to match this place, for one he was wearing a black hoodie.

"You never said it was a fancy place." Bucky said, as he stopped walking abruptly.

Steve looked back to see he'd stopped. Panic was written all over his face and he saw his jaw move as he ground his teeth together nervously.

"It isn't that fancy." Steve reassured him. "Sam just likes to look his best. I'm not dressed up, see?"

He motioned to his checkered shirt and jeans. Admittedly he wasn't dressed up but he did look like he'd made more of an effort than Buck. The ex assassin shuffled his feet nervously as if he was thinking about turning around and making a run for it.

"I promise it'll be fine." Steve said, walking back over to him and patting him on his back, "You'll see."

Steve smiled at him, Bucky didn't return it but he continued to walk towards the restaurant again.

~~

'Not that fancy?' Bucky thought and shook his head at Steve's remark from earlier. 'This is probably the fanciest place in New York.'

The first thing that he'd seen upon entering the place was a giant chandelier hanging from the tall ceiling, giving everything in the entrance hall a golden glow. The Maître d' showed them to their reserved table, after silently judging Bucky's choice of clothing. It was tucked away in a corner so not many people would be able to see them. The room itself was huge and lit by another chandelier. They took their seats at their table, taking note of how extravagant everything was and the tall vase of beautiful flowers in the centre of the table.

Bucky's attention drifted to the table next to him. It was a two seater with man and a woman sat facing each other. The man he didn't pay much attention too at first, but the woman was so beautiful it was impossible not to look at her. Her (H/C) hair was loose and she kept tucking a few annoying strands behind her ear, her (E/C) eyes were bright, her (S/C) skin seemed flawless and her lips were painted a beautiful red shade. His eyes lingered on her for longer than was normal and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kis-

"Bucky!"

Bucky snapped his head round to look at Steve innocently, "What?"

"For the third time, what do you want to eat?"

"Uh, I don't know. Anything." He shrugged, his closed menu lay in front of him and his eyes flickered involuntarily to the girl again.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sam who smirked and rested his chin on top of his hands.

"You alright Bucky? Your face is red." He said raising his brows at him.

Bucky looked at him and scowled but it had less effect than he would've liked as his cheeks darkened simultaneously. He knew what Wilson was up to.

"He's right, you do look hot Buck." Steve said, oblivious to what was going on. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." Bucky said through gritted teeth, and opened his menu.

Once he'd decided on what to have, and given his order to the waiter, he took the opportunity to glance at the woman again. This time he was surprised to notice that she look incredibly bored. He looked at the man who was stuffing his face and seemed to be waffling on about something at the same time. Did this man not know how to treat a woman?!

Suddenly she caught Bucky's eye and for a moment they stared at each other, until Bucky looked away in embarrassment only to see Sam wink at him knowingly.


	2. Your POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd never been on a more awful blind date than this one. You definitely wished you were on a date with the man on the table next to you instead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments :D hope you enjoy the second chapter and let me know what you think, i love hearing from you <3

'Why does he keep looking at me?' You thought, trying not to catch his eye for the second time, even though you could feel him looking at you. Thankfully he turned away again pretty quickly when his friend started speaking to him.

In that moment where you'd locked eyes you'd managed to take a proper look at him and he was...handsome, despite not quite looking dressed up enough for this place. You admired it though, you wished you had the guts to come into a fancy restaurant in a hoodie and jeans, instead you'd had to buy a dress specially and you didn't feel comfortable at all.

"-Don't you think?" Your date blurted out, shaking you from your thoughts.

You stared at him confused. Had he been talking?

"Sorry, what?" You asked.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "If you come to a restaurant as fancy as this you should at least make an effort!" He side eyed the man who had been staring at you and made a face.

You shrugged. "People can wear what they like, nothing to do with me."

He narrowed his eyes at you and continued to chew his starter noisily. God, was this an awful blind date. All the man went on about was himself and how clever he was, unless he was judging other people. You hoped your main meal would come soon so you could eat, pay and ditch this guy for good.

Suddenly he burped loudly, making you wince in disgust. He laughed and wiped his mouth. "Wine always makes me gassy." He said, taking another sloppy swig.

'Charming!' You thought, 'What an absolutely charming man, I mean a really top class specimen of a human being here!'

You gave him a quick fake smile and took a sip of your own drink. You felt the man in the hoodie looking over at you again, you glanced at him quickly but saw he was staring at the man. Wait, was that a scowl?

"Want to know what car I drive?" Your date said with a smug grin, drawing your attention back to him.

You'd barely opened your mouth before he cut in. "A Bentley." He said leaning back in his chair proudly and watching your expression.

You faked a smile again. "Nice." You said bluntly, taking another sip of wine.

"Nice?!" He said, looking at you in disbelief. He leaned forwards, smacking his hands on the table. "It's more than nice! Let me tell you Bentley's are the top cars in the world-blah blah blah."

You nodded along politely. How could anyone be so obnoxious? Man, this evening was painful. You were sure you were going to have nightmares with this man in, driving his Bentley all over your happiness and chewing his food loudly. A bubble bath was desperately needed when you got home.

You looked over at the hoodie man again for something to do and saw he was now talking with his two friends, who looked vaguely familiar. You wondered if they were famous. But you didn't think much on them before your eyes focused on him again.

'The outline of this mans profile is beautiful.' You thought, tracing the outline of his face with your eyes. 

"Your dinner." The waiter popped up besides you then, blocking your view of him.


	3. Bucky Steps In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, and Bucky, have had enough of your rude date by now, so Bucky decides to step in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild swearing
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments everyone :D i hope you've enjoyed this story! Here's the last part, please do let me know what you think <3

'Jeez, this guy is an asshole.' Bucky thought as he tucked into his dinner, quietly eavesdropping on the conversation next to him. Well, it didn't sound much like a good conversation seeing as the only one who was consistently talking was the man, leaving you looking bored out of your mind.

He'd heard the way he'd burped and boasted and cut you off and it made him angry. This type of behaviour would never have been acceptable back in his day. Yes, apparently he had been a bit of a smooth talker (according to Steve), but he was always polite and respectful to the dames, he knew that much, and would have died right there on the spot if he'd belched in front of them. His mother raised him better than that. 

No one deserved to be treated like this, especially not a woman as beautiful as you.

"You know, I have two PhD's." Bucky heard him bellow, and he had to try hard not to roll his eyes.

"One in Biology, one in Maths. Came top of the class for both."

Bucky couldn't help but scoff at that and he could tell you'd heard, but so had Sam and Steve.

"What?" Steve asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." Bucky replied shaking his head. "Food went down the wrong way."

Steve nodded and went back to eating, whilst Bucky blatantly ignored Sam's smug grin and went back to listening.

"You know much about Biology or Maths?" He asked, and by now you'd been cut off enough times to know if you just stayed quiet it'd be easier than having to try and participate in conversation with this idiot.

"Of course you don't." He laughed. "You're a woman."

You almost choked on your food, 'This has got to be a joke' you thought before and finally managing to blurt out, "Excuse me!?"

Bucky tightened his grip on his glass so hard it caused a crack.

"Don't take it personally." He said, frowning. "You women are all so touchy. You happen to be on your period by any chance?"

"That's it!" Bucky shouted, standing up.

Before anyone could react he pushed his chair aside and took one stride to reach your table. He grabbed your date's drink and poured it over his head. The man gasped and sat there in shock.

"Oh my god Bucky!" Steve said, completely confused.

Sam stared open mouthed at him.

Everyone in the restaurant had turned silent and were staring over at your table. You wanted nothing more than to dive under the table and hide until everyone was gone, but you couldn't stop staring at the rude man's face covered in red wine.

"You have no idea how to treat a woman with respect." Bucky practically shouted at him, glass still in hand and brow furrowed in anger. "All night long you've been talking about yourself when in reality no one gives a goddamn shit about you or your Bentley. And how dare you make such sexist comments! It's 2016 for god's sake!"

His chest rose and fell quickly. No one knew what to do but listen to Bucky's anger. He took a deep breath and with his next words spoke quieter but still each word was sharp as a knife.

"I don't know this woman but I'm sure as hell she deserves better than you." He said, slamming the glass back down on the table, it shattered into fragments. "She's definitely more polite."

All was silent for a moment or two before the man stood up, his face red with anger. He stared Bucky straight in the eyes, it looked like he wanted nothing more than to punch him. Steve and Sam quickly flanked Bucky and shot daggers into your date until he realised he wasn't going to win this and stormed off, wine dripping down his jacket. You had to stifle a laugh at the sight.

As soon as he left people started talking again, and you could definitely chance a guess at what the main topic of conversation was.

Bucky looked at you and his expression softened. You stared at him, unsure of what to say, should you thank him?

"Uh...are you ok?" He asked somewhat nervously.

"I think so." You said, still staring at him in shock.

He was about to say something else when the maîter'd approached him.

"I think it's best if you leave sir." He said, his face stern.

Bucky scowled. "What? We haven't done anything wrong! It was that jerk-"

"Come on Buck, we'll find somewhere better." Steve said, putting his hand on his friends shoulder to calm him.

The maîter'd scoffed and led them to the front doors. Bucky's hands were fisted into balls and he tried his best to ignore the stares of the other diners as he walked past. Before he left the room he took one last glance behind to look at you, he saw you standing up and watching him leave.

Once outside Steve frowned at him,mwith his arms crossed over his chest. "Want to tell me what that was about?" He asked Bucky sternly.

"I couldn't just sit there doing nothing Steve. That guy was being a complete ass to her!" Bucky said, gesturing to the restaurant doors.

Steve looked surprised. He shared a look with Sam, who seemed equally as surprised as him. Since he'd found Bucky he'd never known him to act like this.

"Did you know her?" Steve asked, eyebrow raised.

"No. But do you need to know someone in order to stand up for them?" Bucky quipped back, crossing his own arms.

Steve looked almost proud at that, and a small smile played on his lips.

"No of course not." Steve sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides. "I just think throwing wine over his head was a bit extreme." He let out a soft chuckle.

"Did you see the guy's face?" Sam asked. "He looked like he was about to explode."

Sam laughed heartily and Steve joined in. None of them would forget that in a hurry. Bucky smiled at them and let his guard down, glad that they weren't angry with him for getting them kicked out.

"Come on, let's go and find somewhere else to eat. I heard there's a good pizza place around the corner." Sam said, gesturing them to follow him.

"Hey, wait!"

The three of them turned to the source of the sound. You were running out of the restaurant frantically, you were afraid they'd already gone. As soon as you'd tried to leave they demanded that you pay but you insisted they charge it to your vile date and dashed out of there.

You ran up to the three of them panting. 

"Hey." You said breathlessly.

"Hi." Bucky replied, his cheeks already turning red.

You both stood there nervously for a moment. You wanted to talk to him but couldn't help feeling very concious of his friends standing behind him staring at you both. Steve caught onto this quickly and cleared his throat.

"We'll be over here Buck." He said, gesturing a little ways away.

Bucky nodded and he caught Sam winking and giving him the thumbs up which he scowled at.

"So, your name is Buck?" You asked curiously.

"Well yeah, Bucky. My name is Bucky." He said awkwardly, earning a small smile from you.

'God she looks even more beautiful when she smiles.' Bucky thought.

"Mine's (Y/n)." You said.

He nodded and there was a silence again.

"Thank you." You blurted out finally. "That man was awful. It was hilarious when you poured that wine all over him."

You laughed softly and Bucky felt his heart leap in his chest at the sound.

"It was my pleasure." He replied shyly.

"Those things you said were lovely as well. I've never had someone stand up for me like that before. You're a good guy." You said, tucking your hair behind your ear.

He noticed a small blush had flushed your cheeks and he smiled sweetly at the sight. You'd called him a good guy? He didn't often feel like one but when it came from you he see,ed to believe it more.

"Thanks." He said.

Then he said something he never thought he'd have the courage to ask. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

You blinked at him then smiled brightly. "That depends. Will you burp in my face and talk about yourself all night?" You teased.

"I'd never dream of it." He said with a soft laugh of his own.

"Then yes, I'd love to go on a date with you Bucky."

You exchanged numbers quickly, Bucky's hands shaking and heart racing as he tapped your name and number into his phone. When you were done you weren't sure how to part.

"So...I'll see you soon Bucky." You said, taking a step closer to him.

Before he knew what was happening you were kissing his cheek gently. His cheek was under shaven and the stubble tickled your lips. You pulled away to see him blushing and staring at you in shock. Smiling, you turned around and waved goodbye. He brought his hand up to the cheek you'd kissed before waving back at you.

"Wow Bucky." Sam said, coming up behind him and slinging an arm over his shoulder. "Where are you gonna take her?"

He turned and scowled at him and Steve. "You were listening?"

"Yeah, sorry Buck." Steve said apologetically.

Bucky groaned and started walking ahead of them.

"Bucky's got an admirer." Sam shouted as loud as he could.

Bucky wanted to be angry at him but the feeling of your kiss still lingered on his cheek and he couldn't help but smile.


End file.
